An article having a low-reflection film on surface of a base material is used as a cover glass of a solar battery, various displays and their front plates, various windowpanes, a cover glass of a touch panel and the like.
As the low-reflection film, for example, a five-layered low-reflection film obtained by laminating a low refractive index layer with a refractive index of 1.35 to 1.47 and a high refractive index layer with a refractive index of 2.0 to 2.4 alternately from base material side is known (see Patent Document 1). Also, a double-layered low-reflection film containing a lower layer with a high refractive index layer and an upper layer with a low refractive index layer is known (see Patent Document 2).